User talk:Sinanco
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Shadythecat (Talk) 18:26, September 29, 2010 |} |} Your avatar Just asking, where did you get your Ice-shroom avatar? It's so cool! (can you find one for me...maybe?) National Aeronautics and Space Administration (talk) 01:57, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Hi there Saw your Plants Vs Zombies art. Wow! They are absolutely amazing! Can you do these for PvZ2 plants as well? Also, do you have a DeviantArt account. I would love to add you there. TheGollddMAN (talk) 08:49, November 18, 2014 (UTC) Banana Launcher costume picture Costume images there is a funny coicnedence you have a ice-shroom avatar and ice-shroom always reminds me of my cousin in turkey and you live in turkey to Sinci1771 (talk) 13:27, May 7, 2015 (UTC) - The Collest Plant Ever!!! 16:50, May 10, 2015 (UTC) i dont know how to make a word buble :| and anyway i live in bosnia Sinci1771 (talk) 16:07, May 12, 2015 (UTC) RE Refrain from being rude, trying to demote, and attack a user very badly, just because they made a small mistake, especially if they were just trying to help the wiki. 01:40, May 29, 2015 (UTC) Can you help me? Kraken437 (talk) 17:13, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Hi, İ'm Kraken437 from İstanbul, Türkiye. İ want to open a pvz turkey facebook page. Can you help me? Kraken437 (talk) 20:05, September 5, 2015 (UTC)My facebook name is Kraken Kraken (i need to find a better name). First send me a request to talk for the page because my english gramar is bad. Thanks for your help, İ have always searched a friend to talk about pvz. My Love-shroom? Its like a mushroom with the shape (the body) of a Spore-Shroom and the cap of it with a heart shape facing down while it is dark red and his eyes will be Scardey-shroom's. And I got another request cuz you do great art. Para-shroom: His cap looks like (mario) goomba's head like a smooth mountain and his shape of his face would be small like a puff-shroom but connect the head and face. Also, his eyes are droopy but black and his skin is brown. Naren3000 (talk) 13:22, September 6, 2015 (UTC) You Said. You said that you will make Love-shroom today. Where is it? Naren3000 (talk) 21:14, September 8, 2015 (UTC) Why didn't you make my request? Why? I've waited so long! Naren3000 (talk) Idk why But I asked you for Resis-shroom and you yu'll work on it when its Saturday, But its Sunday. Naren3000 (talk) 21:43, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Reply Hello! Now I have never meant to do ageism, and if I were, I'd be striking the hypocrisy, as I play PvZ2 too! I always stated that you're likely to be a kid, but again, PvZ is mainly 10+, so by average, most players are by the age 15! (I got my facts from ESRB) Thanks for the warning though, either way, I just realized it's against the rules. I respect all ages, from 0 to 122 (or that's the world record!)... or even 950 (That's the real limit for now... if you count a miracle xD). ME. LINKFAIL. . See zum crappy announcements 17:22, September 18, 2015 (UTC) HOW LONG DO I WAIT? Like my gosh. You couldn't even MAKE one single PLANT! When Naren Called 16:52, October 4, 2015 (UTC) What's your problem? Why won't you make my plants? Naren3000 (talk) 22:41, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Guess what day it is? }}